


infernal

by wincestjel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Bottom!Lucifer, Dom!Michael, Implied Sexual Content, In the Cage, Lucifer is a whiny brat, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rekindling an Old Flame, Top!Michael, after sam is booted from hell, barely nsfw, hm, michael shuts him up, sub!Lucifer, the samifer is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestjel/pseuds/wincestjel
Summary: sam's sprung from the cage, lucifer whines about it, and michael shuts him up- a micifer (michifer?) drabble





	infernal

" _Lucifer_ ,” Michael groans, his head falling forward and into his hands. “Enough! Enough of your endless whining and complaining!  _ Sammy _ this, and  _ Sammy  _ that. The Winchester boy is gone, get  _ over  _ it! You are an infernal nuisance.”

Lucifer looks up from the floor of the cage. It’s a strange thing to look at, grimy and scuffed up from years of him trying to escape, and then once he came to terms with being trapped, from boredom. At the same time, though, it seems to shift between there and not, solid and not, as though it exists on its own plane. As though the cage is both real and not at the same time. Lucifer knows that trying to focus results in nothing more than an irritating headache, and so he looks up at his brother.

“Infernal? Clever choice of words, brother.”

“Oh, shut  _ up _ . If I have to hear your voice even a second longer I might have to smite you, and then smite myself!” 

Lucifer laughs, and for a moment, his (or, rather, Nick’s) blue eyes glow red. He narrows them as he studies Michael. He smirks. “You know,” the devil starts, slowly eyeing Michael, “without my precious Sam, there isn’t much to do around here.”  
He steps towards Michael, the walls of the cage shrinking and expanding as he does. Soon enough, Michael and Lucifer are face to face, and Lucifer has his hand against his brother’s chest. “Remember how we were? _Before_ Dad kicked me out?”

Michael clears his throat, but makes no effort to push Lucifer away. In fact, he melts into the touch, the wall behind him seeming to do the same. “Lucifer,” he warns, a hand resting over his. 

“Yes, brother?” 

And then, of course, that  _ infernal _ smirk. Michael doesn’t answer, instead takes Lucifer’s face into his hands and pulls him into a hard kiss. It had been so long, - _ too _ long, and watching Lucifer have his fun with Sam Winchester only spurred his jealousy and, while he wouldn’t admit it, desperation. But Sam Winchester was gone now, and Lucifer had done nothing but whine and complain about the loss of his precious toy. 

It’s Michael’s turn to have his fun. 

He flips them around so that Lucifer’s back is pressed against the ever-shifting wall of their prison, earning a gasp. Michael isn’t the only one who’s missed this, and maybe that was why Lucifer had been focusing so much on Sam; to earn a reaction from his power-hungry brother. And oh, was it working. 

Sometimes, the archangels appear in their true forms and others as their vessels. Often, they are somewhere in between. Human-esque figures with brilliant wings, glowing with light and radiating power. Still, however, a mostly human form. Currently, they are bordering that halfway point, and Michael decides to take advantage of his newfound knowledge of human anatomy. 

He cups Lucifer’s face to pull him close, lips grazing against his as he speaks. 

“I’ve missed you, brother.”

Michael’s eyes glow blue for an instant as he rocks his hips forward, eliciting a sound from Lucifer. He presses his lips to Lucifer’s jaw, trailing a lazy line of kisses along the curve of it. Lucifer bends so easily to his brother’s touch, as though all of the years apart never happened. Michael’s hands move lower, dangerously so, and Lucifer can’t help but whine. 

“You always act so defiant,” Michael whispers, his breath sending a chill down Lucifer’s spine, “and yet, you are always so willing to bend to my will.” 

Lucifer tries to argue, though he can’t think of something to say. Michael is right, he always is. “Shut up,” he manages, but practically interrupts himself with a moan as Michael’s hands graze against his hip bones, and then lower. The spark from his fingers is like nothing else, far better than anything he had with Sam. At the same time Michael touches him, Lucifer’s wings sprout from his back. They are massive and brilliant, glowing bright against the endless void behind them. The walls of the cage seemingly expand to take on their glory, and all throughout Hell the hum of Lucifer’s true voice rings. 

Perhaps he’s missed his brother as well.

  


**Author's Note:**

> possibly going to make this into a story specifically for drabbles (where each chapter is its own and separate), but we'll see :P  
> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (leave a comment & i'll probably love you forever)


End file.
